1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to unit masonry fences and more particularly to masonry fence panels that are prefabricated, transported to the construction site and installed as modular units.
2. Background of the Invention
Masonry fencingxe2x80x94that is, fencing made from building bricks or blocksxe2x80x94 is one of the oldest and most desirable types of fencing available to residential and commercial builders. Masonry fences are rugged, offer excellent noise attenuation, security, and privacy, are aesthetically pleasing and are very durable. The term xe2x80x9cmasonry unitxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to burnt clay bricks, concrete bricks, concrete blocks, and analogous structural elements used in masonry structures.
Traditionally, masonry fences have been built at the site where they are to be used. However, traditional methods for manufacturing masonry fences are quite labor intensive and time consuming, and have a variety of drawbacks. The usual method of erecting masonry fencing begins with the pouring of a suitable foundation, usually of concrete. Next, masonry components such as bricks and mortar are brought to the site and a skilled bricklayer is employed to ensure that the masonry units are laid in straight and even courses and that the finished fence exhibits adequate structural integrity.
Problems of the prior art construction systems for masonry fences are high labor costs, inconvenient in situ construction, difficult transport of fence panels, unremovable fence panels, and time consuming site preparation and construction. Although some prior art references exist that resolve one or more of these problems, a construction system for masonry fences that resolves all of these issues has yet to be disclosed. Most significantly, none of the prior art references provide for mechanisms or designs that enable ease of transport and removal of masonry fence units.
The present invention meets the above needs and achieves an advance in the field by providing a system and method for constructing a prefabricated masonry fence that results in substantial labor savings and costs savings over prior art methods, is easily transported and erected on site in prefabricated form, exhibits a high level of structural integrity, and is easily removable.
The present invention provides a masonry fence system that may be more conveniently constructed while nevertheless providing substantial structural integrity.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there will be provided a system and method for constructing a prefabricated masonry fence system that results in substantial labor savings and cost savings.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, masonry fence systems constructed in accordance with the invention can be erected relatively quickly, as the units are prefabricated off site and then transported to the work site, where the units are easily erected in place and do not require labor-intensive laying of bricks and mortar.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the present invention, individual units of the prefabricated masonry fence system can be constructed using, for example, an assembly line approach and then transported to the construction site using special devices that are incorporated into the fence units during initial fabrication.
In accordance with yet a further aspect of the present invention, individual prefabricated units of fence systems constructed in accordance with the invention are easily removed for replacement, repair, and/or to clear barriers to further construction or enjoyment of the land on which they were previously erected.